A day at Disneyland
by Agent BM
Summary: This is my first story in a while that doesn't involve action too much. In this story Ralph and Vanellope spend a day at Kinect Disneyland. I don't own Wreck it Ralph. Please review
1. Welcome to Disneyland

**A day at Disneyland**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

**Hello everyone, it's me agent BM, you might know me as the guy who wrote those stories about Vanellope almost being killed by Terminators, aliens, that stuff. But none of that stuff will appear in this story; this story is just a nice family story with Vanellope and Ralph. So I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Ch. 1**

Today was a special day for Vanellope, she and Ralph were going to the new Disneyland game that was plugged in ever since Litwak's Arcade started to use console games. She woke up early, got dressed, and headed over to the gate to wait for Ralph. Ralph headed over there a half over later with a bag in his hands

"Morning stinkbrain, what you got there?" asked Vanellope

"It's a gift for you from Disneyland" said Ralph as he took out a pair of mickey ears

"What are they?" asked Vanellope

"Mickey ears, there something very popular with some people at Disney. It's just something to remember your first time at Disney" said Ralph

"Thanks" said Vanellope as she put the ears on

"Your welcome, so are you ready to go in?" asked Ralph

"I sure am" said Vanellope

"Then lets go" said Ralph

Ralph and Vanellope got on the train which was shaped like a monorail and went into the game. The train stopped in front of the main street train station and dropped them off.

"Wow, this place looks cool" said Vanellope as she grabbed a map off a stand

"It sure is, so where do you want to go first?" asked Ralph

Vanellope looked at the map but couldn't decide "I don't know, everything looks so interesting"

"How about I show you a few secret levels" said Ralph

"There are secret levels in this game?" asked Vanellope

"Yep, about 3 if im right, star tours, captain EO, and Indiana jones" said Ralph

"Star tours sounds cool" said Vanellope

"Then star tours it is, to tomorrowland" said Ralph as he and Vanellope headed over to tomorrowland

**That's the first chapter, the first ride they're going to ride is star tours. Please review**


	2. star tours

Ch. 2

Ralph and Vanellope were in tomorrowland looking for a way into star tours since it was a secret level and it wasn't supposed to be in the game

"Hey Ralph, I think I found the entrance" said Vanellope as she went through a pair of painted on doors

"I think you did" said Ralph

They went inside and found themselves in a big spaceport

"Wow, this is amazing" said Vanellope as she rushed through the mostly empty line

"Come on, lets go" said Ralph

Ralph and Vanellope zipped through the line when they were told to go to gate 1

"I wonder what kind of ride is this?" asked Vanellope as she took her seat

"I heard it's supposed to be some kind of simulator" said Ralph

"Cool" said Vanellope

The lights in the starspeeder began to dim and the ride started

"Flight 1401 you are cleared for departure, commence auto launch sequence"

"1401, that's us. We can't take off, the captain isn't onboard yet" said c-3po

"Auto takeoff sequence initiated"

"Wait, wait. R2 you know that I'm not programed to fly these things, now turn us around this instant. Before we get into trouble" said C-3po

"Halt" shouted Darth Vader as he and his troopers surrounded the exit

"Prepare to be boarded captain" said Vader

"There seems to be a mistake, I am c-3-

"I know you have this rebel spy onboard" said Vader

The screen on the ship turned on and showed Vanellopes face on it

"I'm the rebel spy?" asked Vanellope a little surprised

"I've never seen that girl before in my life" said 3po before he turned and saw Vanellope

"Oh dear"

Vader began using the force to move the ship

"Do not underestimate my power, I want that spy" said Vader

"R2 do something" said 3po nervously

R2 pulled out the ships guns and shot Vader who deflected them with his lightsaber. R2 took the ship out of the spaceport

"Hold on kid I have a bad feeling about this" said Ralph

R2 took the ship and sent it to lightspeed

**That's the end of this chapter. I can't decide where they should go so im letting you all decide. Leave a review and tell me which 2 places they should end up in**


	3. star tours pt 2 and Captain EO

Ch. 3

The starspeeder came out of lightspeed and almost crashed into hoth.

"This is awesome" said Vanellope

"Star tours, this is a restricted area, what are you doing here?" asked a rebel pilot

"I have no idea" said 3po

"Stay clear of the combat zone" said the pilot

"Combat zone" screamed Ralph and Vanellope

The ship ended up caught between a battle between the rebels and the empire. 3po began to pilot the ship when a walker shot them down. The ship stopped in front of a cliff

"Nobody move a muscle" said 3po

The ship began to drop a bit

"I mean everybody move, lean back" shouted 3po

The ship began to slide down the cliff

"This is great" said Ralph

"I know it feels like I'm driving through the ice cream Mountains" said Vanellope

3po regained control of the ship and took it back into space when he got a message

"Star tours, this is admiral Ackbar, I understand you found out about our spy. It's important that she makes it back to us alive. I'm sending coordinates to your r2 unit. May the force be with you"

"It seems we've just joined the rebel alliance" said 3po

"R2 lightspeed to wherever it is we're going"

R2 sent the ship to light speed and they ended up in an asteroid field around Genosis

"This can't be right" said Ralph

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Vanellope

A ship came out of an asteroid, it was the slave 1

"You can run, but you can't hide, not from me" said Boba Fett

"R2 get us out of here" shouted 3po

R2 started to maneuver the ship throughout the asteroid field with Boba Fett not far behind. They came across an opening and found the death star

"I have you now" said Vader

"Oh no not this guy again" said Vanellope

R2 took the ship into the death star, past its core and out again when they found boba again

"Hahahaha, say goodbye rebel spy" said Boba as he shot a bomb at them

"A sonic bomb" said 3po

R2 shot the bomb and it went towards Boba's ship

"No" screamed Boba before the bomb went off

"R2 get us out of here" said 3PO

R2 sent the ship into lightspeed one last time before they ended up with the rest of the rebels

"Star tours, we were concerned about you. Is our agent safe?" asked Ackbar

"Safe and perhaps a little bit shaken" said 3PO as he landed the ship

"You are all heroes of the rebellion" said Ackbar

"I kind of like the sound of that" said 3po as the shield on the ship closed

"Oh and how do we get back to a star tours terminal? Hello? Anybody?" asked 3PO

The doors opened and Ralph and Vanellope got out

"Well that was fun" said Vanellope

"It sure was. So where to next kid?" asked Ralph

"I want to see Captain EO, and then ride Buzz Lightyear, then Nemo and space mountain" said Vanellope

"Hold on kid, one thing at a time, we'll have all day to do that stuff" said Ralph

"Okay, so can we see EO?" asked Vanellope

"Of course, lets go" said Ralph

(At Captain EO)

'We are here to change the world'

"We're gonna change the world, Whoo" sang Michael Jackson

Ralph and Vanellope were at captain EO watching the show

"Wow, this 3d is amazing. It's almost like Michael Jackson's coming right at me" said Vanellope

Just then Captain EO jumped out of the screen, grabbed Vanellope and began to make his way to the exit

"Hey, let go of me" said Vanellope

Ralph caught up to them and gave EO a big punch. He faded away back on the screen just in time for the ending

"Well that was weird" said Vanellope as she got up

"I know, come on. Lets go ride Buzz" said Ralph

"**That's the end of this chapter. Did you like that family guy reference I put in there? Please review and more chapters will come**


	4. Buzz Lightyear and Space Mountain pt 1

Ch. 4

Ralph and Vanellope were now on Buzz Lightyears astro blasters. They were in Zurgs throne room with Buzz

"Join me, and together we will rule the galaxy" said Zurg

"Not today Zurg, evil never wins" said Buzz

"Then now you must die" said Zurg

"Recruits, take out Zurgs power generators" said Buzz

Ralph went on to destroy the cannons while Vanellope took out the power generators on Zurgs pod. Ralph was able to destroy the last generator and the shield around the pod weakened. Zurg went down and into his ship

"Fools, you think you've stopped me, you thought wrong" said Zurg

"Quickly, the base is about to explode" said Buzz

"Come on kid, we have to get out of here" said Ralph

They began to fly through the tunnels, but Zurgs bots were trying to split them up

"Those bots are trying to separate us, stay close kid" said Ralph

"Nothing distracts me" said Vanellope

They made it up onto the surface before the base exploded

"To infinity and beyond" shouted buzz as he flew out

"Fools, you may have escaped, but now you die, hahahahahahahaha" said Zurg

"You'll never win Zurg, good always wins" said Vanellope

"That's what you think little girl" said Zurg

Buzz, Ralph and Vanellope began to attack Zurgs ship. Zurg fought back but was soon defeated thanks to Vanellope sneaking up behind his ship and pulling out the power cells

"No this can't be, I'll find you again Lightyear, I'll find you" shouted zurg as his ship went through a portal

"Yeah, we won" said Vanellope

"It's all thanks to you" said Ralph

"This is Buzz Lightyear to star command, Mission complete, We're coming home"

(Outside of Buzz)

"That was awesome, I just saved the galaxy, and buzz gave me this cool toy gun" said Vanellope

"Well good for you kid, now you know how I felt when I saved your world" said Ralph "So what next kid, Space mountain?"

"Yeah" said Vanellope

"Good, and after that I'll get you some lunch you like pizza?" asked Ralph

"What's pizza?" asked Vanellope

"Oh yeah I forgot, you don't have pizza where you live. Well I'll show you after

"Space Mountain" said Ralph

"Okay" said Vanellope

(At space mountain)

Ralph and Vanellope were in line for space mountain wearing space suits that looked like suits from tron

"Why do we have to wear these again?" asked Vanellope

"Because in space there's no air" said Ralph

"Oh yeah right" said Vanellope

A space ship pulled up and they got in and buckled their seat belts

"You ready kid?" asked Ralph

"Ready" said Vanellope

The ship took off and a robot came out in front of the ship

"Welcome to your tour around the galaxy Ralph and Vanellope, my name is roger and I'll be your guide through the galaxy"

"You know us?" asked Vanellope

"Of course, you 2 destroyed turbo before he could take over. If it wasn't for you 2 I wouldn't be here today" said Roger

"Well thanks" said Ralph

"Are you 2 ready to see the galaxy?" asked Roger

"We sure are" said Vanellope

"Good, to control your ship just move the steering wheel left and right. To go up, just pull back. To go down, push the wheel forward. Vanellope, you will man the ships laser, it will only go off when needed" said roger "We are now approaching the intergalactic hyperspace highway. Shoot the energy pods to activate the portal"

Vanellope aimed the laser and shot the pods. The portal opened and they went through to who knows where. There was a lot of traffic and ralph did his best to control the ship

"This is a lot more traffic than I would expect in hyperspace" said Roger trying to not get crushed

They made it to the other end and were on their way to see the galaxy


	5. space mountain pt 2

Ch. 5

The ship came out of the IHH and outside of a comet

"Wow, where are we roger?" asked Vanellope

"The IHH dropped us out by a comet, be careful, comets are a bunch of rocks clustered together. Stay close" said Roger

Roger led them through the comet and over to the next IHH. Vanellope shot the energy pods and they were on to their next destination.

"We are now exiting the IHH" said Roger

The IHH dropped them off again and they ended up outside a huge battle

"Oh my goodness, how did we end up here? The battlegrounds should not be on the IHH route. Hang on I'll try to get us to the next gate" said Roger

"Hold on to something kid" said Ralph

"You see those mines" said Roger showing them pyramid shaped mines "Don't hit them, they pack quite a punch and try not to hit any other vessels"

Ralph drove the ship through the battle avoiding the mines and the lasers that were being shot at them. Vanellope was enjoying herself a bit too much right now. Roger was successfully able to navigate them to the next gate

"Time to leave, activate the pods and open the gate" said Roger

Vanellope shot the pods and they got sent into hyperspace. When they got out they found themselves among a bunch of trash

"My scanners indicate that we have landed in the galactic junkyard. Be careful and watch out for orbital dozers and debris" said Roger "I'll try to find us a way out of here"

"This isn't so bad I guess, this reminds me of my last home" said Ralph

"Yeah, it reminds me of my last home too" said Vanellope

Roger began to navigate his way through the garbage with Ralph and Vanellope following behind him. Roger was searching for the next gate but at the same time trying to not be crushed. A crane reached out and almost grabbed ralph

"How rude, these cranes should detect you and pause. Rudeness means nothing out here" said Roger

Roger found the gate and Vanellope shot the cells and they were on their way home.

"Roger, this is Space Mountain, you're cleared for landing"

Ralph landed the ship on the platform and they got off

"I hope you enjoyed your trip through space and we hope that you come visit us again soon" said Roger

"Thanks Roger" said Ralph as he began to leave the space port

"Hey Roger, before I go do you think you can do something for me?" asked Vanellope

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Roger

Vanellope whispered something to Roger and he was a little shocked

"Are you sure you want me to do that, that seems a little extreme don't you think?" asked Roger

"Of course, it'll be hilarious to see her get pranked after everything she's done to me" said Vanellope

"Well okay, I'll see what I can do" said Roger

"Hey kid, you coming?" asked Ralph

"Yeah" said Vanellope

"That is one crazy kid" said Roger as he got back in the ship


	6. tasting pizza for the first time

Ch. 6

Ralph and Vanellope were having lunch over at red rocket's pizza port. Ralph was trying to convince Vanellope to eat her pizza

"Are you sure this won't kill me or make me sick?" asked Vanellope

"Trust me kid, it won't kill you. Just eat your pizza" said Ralph

"Okay" said Vanellope as she took a small bite out of her pizza

Vanellope loved the taste and scarfed her pizza down her mouth

"Wow, this tastes amazing" said Vanellope

"That's exactly what the ninja turtles said when they first ate pizza" said Ralph

"The ninja turtles, aren't those the guys who are big, green, and their master is a rat?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah that's them" said Ralph as he took a huge bite of his pizza

"Oh" said Vanellope

The 2 finished their lunch and threw out their stuff

"Okay kid, what do you want to do next?" asked Ralph

"There is one thing I want to do" said Vanellope as she looked over at the matterhorn


	7. the Matterhorn

Ch. 7

(On the top of the Matterhorn)

"I'm not sure about this anymore Ralph, I just remembered I'm afraid of heights" said Vanellope

"Relax kid, just try your best and you'll do fine" said Ralph "If it makes you feel better I'll go first"

"Thanks" said Vanellope

Ralph skied down the mountain with Vanellope close behind him. Everything was fine until Ralph crashed into a tree and began to feel sick

"You okay stinkbrain?" asked Vanellope

"I think that pizza's starting to come out" said Ralph "oh boy here it comes"

Ralph began to puke up his pizza and it froze very quickly

"Wow, I've never seen puke freeze that fast" said Ralph "Kid, why don't you head down and I'll catch up"

"Okay, I'll see you at the bottom" said Vanellope as she skied off

Vanellope was doing fine until a man skied past her and knocked her down

"Hey, watch it man" shouted Vanellope

"Watch where you going ya fool" shouted the man

He turned around and skied right off a cliff

"That's payback for pushing me" shouted Vanellope

She now smelled something horrible, Ralph's bad breath

"Oh Ralph, your breath smells like bad meat. Do you mind stepping back a bit?" asked Vanellope

The thing behind her growled at her

"Ralph" said Vanellope nervously

She looked behind her and saw that it wasn't Ralph, but a yeti

Vanellope screamed and the yeti knocked her out and dragged her back to its cave

Ralph came down from the mountain "Vanellope, where are you?"

He turned and saw Vanellope's mickey ears lying on the ground next to a pair of big footprints. He followed them

(In a cave on the mountain)

Vanellope woke up hanging upside down in a cave on the mountain that had a TV, a couch, and a kitchen. She turned to see the yeti that attacked her and the Asian man who ran into her

"Welcome to my home little girl, I now get revenge on you when my pet yeti, snowball, eats you" said the Asian man

"Who are you and what did I ever do to you?" asked Vanellope

"My name's Chuck, I'm a scientist who lives on this mountain, and you made me fall off a cliff" said Chuck

"You ran into me" said Vanellope

"Shut up, now my pet yeti will eat you now. Hahahahahahaha" said Chuck

"Vanellope, are you in there?" asked Ralph

"Ralph, help me. I'm about to be eaten by a yeti" screamed Vanellope

"You shut up. Snowball, kill the intruder" said Chuck

Ralph came in and saw the yeti charge at him, but he grabbed it and tackled it into the ground. He snapped it's neck and the creature fell in defeat

"Snowball, what have you done to my pet? I kill you now myself" said Chuck as he grabbed a gun

Ralph punched him into the TV and grabbed Vanellope. They left the cave and headed down the mountain when Chuck came out of the cave

"This isn't the last time we meet, I find you again and I get revenge" yelled Chuck when he got hit by a snowball that Vanellope threw

"That should show him" said Vanellope


	8. montage of rides

**Ch. 8**

**Hello everybody, before I begin I just want to say happy valentine's day to everyone who actually has someone to love, unlike me who's alone again, but that's not going to stop me from making these stories. Instead of doing each ride one at a time, I'm just going to make a montage of the different rides. I hope you enjoy, please review, and happy Valentine's Day.**

(Indiana Jones adventure)

Vanellope was about to get a treasure that was sitting on a stool. She had a bag of old coins and was about to get the treasure

"Alright, this better work" said Vanellope

She snatched the treasure and put the bag in its place very quickly

"I did it" said Vanellope

"Good job kid now lets go" said Ralph

Vanellope began to leave when the stool with the bag began to sink and rocks started coming down

"The temple's falling apart, let's go" said Ralph

Vanellope began to run dodging the darts shot at her and the rocks falling

She and Ralph were almost out when they heard something behind them. They turned around and saw a boulder rolling towards them. Ralph picked up Vanellope and began to dash towards the exit. The boulder got closer and closer but Ralph jumped out of the temple and made it out safely

"Well that was fun" said Ralph breathing heavily

"Yeah, let's do that again" said Vanellope

"No no, let's do something that doesn't involve running for your life" said Ralph

(Splash Mountain)

"Alright kid hold on" said Ralph

The log they were on went down 5 stories into the briar patch. The splash soaked them completely

(At the exit)

The 2 were looking at their photo

"It's not the best photo I've ever seen" said Ralph

"I know my eyes were closed, that sucks" said Vanellope

(Haunted Mansion)

The 2 ran out of the mansion screaming with ghosts behind them chasing them

"And never return or we'll haunt you forever" shouted Madame Leota

"Any chance you can give any of us a ride home with you?" asked one of the hitchhiking ghosts

(Small world)

The 2 walked out with shocked expressions on their faces

"Now that was the scariest thing I've seen all day" said Vanellope

"Yeah, let's not go back in there" said Ralph

"Agreed" said Vanellope

(Roger rabbit's cartoon spin)

"This is awesome" said Vanellope as she spun the car around as fast as she could

"Don't spin it so fast kid" said Ralph holding on for dear life

"Why not?" asked Vanellope

Vanellope spun the car so fast that Ralph fell out of the car

"Oh, that's why" said Vanellope

(Finding Nemo submarine voyage)

"We are now entering the undersea volcano" said the captain

"I don't see anything, it's too dark" said Vanellope

"Well here let me turn on the lights outside the sub" said the captain

The captain turned the lights on and Vanellope saw an angler fish trying to ram her window

"Well that's not good, let's go before we see a sea serpent, or get attacked by a giant squid, or have an encounter with a mermaid" said the captain

"This man's crazy, those things don't exist" said Ralph

Unbeknownst to them they were being followed by all 3 of those things

(Jungle Cruise)

"You know this is actually kind of nice, not being chased by anything" said Vanellope

An elephant came out of the water and shot water all over her

"That's payback for knocking me out of that car" said Ralph laughing

"Okay I think I deserved that" said Vanellope laughing too

(The fireworks show)

It was now dark and the 2 were watching the fireworks show by the castle.

"Wow, this is amazing, we don't have stuff like this back in my game" said Vanellope

"We do in my game but they're not this impressive" said Ralph pointing to the ones that were shaped like Disney characters. 2 fireworks blew up in the faces of them, then 2 more in Felix and Calhoun

"Look, it's us and Felix and Calhoun" said Vanellope

"I know it's amazing" said Ralph

(On the monorail)

The 2 were on the monorail heading back to game central station after a long day

"Thanks for taking me to Disney Ralph" said Vanellope

"No problem kid, you have a good night now, I'm gonna get some shut eye before the arcade opens tomorrow" said Ralph as he got off the train

"I got to get some sleep before the roster race starts in a few hours" said Vanellope as she headed back to her game

"See you later kid" said Ralph

"Bye Ralph" said Vanellope before entering back into her game. She made it back to the castle, took her stuff off, placed the bags of stuff she got by her TV, and went to bed.

**That's the end of this chapter, but there's still one more chapter before the story ends. Please review**


	9. Vanellope's prank

Ch. 9

**Hi everybody, here's the last chapter of a day at Disneyland, I hope you enjoy it**

Taffyta awoke to a knock at her door. She wasn't supposed to race for another hour. She opened the door and found a robot hovering over her porch

"Who are you, don't you know what time it is here" asked Taffyta

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my name is Roger, I'm a probe droid tour guide from space mountain at Kinect Disneyland adventures" said Roger

"That's nice but what do you want, I have to get ready for a race in an hour" said Taffyta

"I have a gift that president Vanellope Von Schweetz asked me to deliver to you yesterday" said Roger as he gave her a box in space themed wrapping paper

"What is it?" asked Taffyta

"Open it and find out, now I must go now" said Roger as he floated away from Taffyta's house

"Well it's about time that glitch did something nice to me, after all I am the best racer in this game" said Taffyta as she ripped open the box

She opened the box and found a pyramid shaped device inside. It was a mine from the battlegrounds of Space Mountain

"Not the best present I've ever gotten but okay" said Taffyta

She picked up the mine and found a button on it that said push me

"Push me, okay" said Taffyta

She pushed the button and the mine started to beep, then suddenly Taffyta and her house blew up. Taffyta came out of the ruins of what used to be her house all burned and angry and shouted "VANELLOPE, IF I SEE YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

Everyone in sugar rush heard her scream. Vanellope woke up a bit and laughed

"That's revenge for all those years of torture Taffyta" said Vanellope before going back to sleep

The End

**What did you think, that was pretty funny right. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and I'll see you again soon**


End file.
